1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment (e.g., an information processing device) with a pointing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an opportunity to use multimedia software such as game software and interactive movie software has increased in association with widespread use and higher performance of electronic equipment, e.g., mobile personal computers. In running this kind of software, it is effective to use a joystick rather than use a keyboard only. The joystick is displaceably provided to a base member, for example, and coordinates (e.g., two-dimensional coordinates) or a direction at any coordinates can be input according to a relative positional relation between the joystick and the base member.
Although electronic equipment having a configuration allowing connection of a joystick is known, the joystick to be connected is almost a large-sized one for a desktop computer. Accordingly, it can be said that such conventional electronic equipment is inferior in portability.
It may be proposed to incorporate a joystick into electronic equipment. In this case, however, there is a possibility that when the joystick is not used, the joystick may interfere with the use of another part (e.g., a keyboard unit).